Generally it is known to perform a depth measurement of an image with the so called depth from focus method or other known methods. Such depth measurements are used, for example, for gesture detection for user interfaces, extended depth field systems or the like.
Although there exist techniques for determining depth from images, it is generally desirable to improve the depth determination.